


Rough

by ring_my_bell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: It was a gag amongst the Jedi that every padawan once fell in love with their masters, obviously no one really believed that but Anakin felt like maybe, just maybe, that might be true for him.Or five times Anakin fell in love with Obi-Wan and one time Obi-Wan fell in love with him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Man I cannot stop my fingers from writing these two, I simply don't even know what to say anymore other than I am complete trash for them being soft

1.

The first time Anakin suspected he might love his master he was fifteen. 

Jedi rarely wore revealing clothing, always adorning comfortable, fluffy and bulky robes or heavy armor. It was otherworldly to Anakin, back on Tatooine where heat and dryness ruled the deserts, wearing too much was a sure proof way to get sunstroke or get sweaty and slimy everywhere. But here in Coruscant where the climate is much more pleasant, it felt nice to wear all this bulky clothing, it was definitely different and he’s gotten used to it, he never did like the desert anyway.

So when Anakin unsuspectedly walked in on his master leaving the shower, with only a towel covering his waist he was shocked. This was the first time he has seen Obi-Wan without all those robes and kriff, he thought. It hid everything. 

Obi-Wan was a bulky man, with hairy chest and arms. Plus his hair was wet and not groomed. It was definitely a… different sight. A sight that sends heat rushing to his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

He looked away shyly. “Oh, Master… I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, Anakin.” Obi-Wan got closer, Anakin couldn’t really look him in the eye. “What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing! Why don’t you get changed before we talk?” He laughed, scratching his neck. 

Obi-Wan raised a brow. “Ok.”

After a while Obi-Wan appeared from his quarters, on his usual Jedi getup. Anakin would never guess that all that cloth hid such an attractive man. Anakin shook his head, this was not the type of thought he should be having about his own master!

They both left the quarters and made their way to speak to the council about their possible next mission. Anakin’s thoughts were still plagued by the sight of his master like that so he did not pay attention to anything the masters were saying, his thoughts being robbed by Obi-Wan’s wet bulky body, water droplets dripping from his muscles…

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan laid a hand on his shoulder “Back with us?” He teased, painfully aware his Padawan was spacing out.

“Uh, yeah, yeah…” Anakin couldn’t even look at him in the eye right now. They left the council room. 

Wet auburn hair… shining smooth skin…  _ Stop, stop stop!! _ Anakin thought, running a hand through his face.

Obi-Wan noticed the distress in Anakin and he stopped and laid a hand in his Padawan’s shoulder. “Are you ok? You seem out of it, Anakin. Ever since this morning.”

Anakin looked at those gray blue eyes filled with worry. His lips trembled. “I’m fine, master. Thank you for worrying.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Well, how about we practice a bit of lightsaber forms in the training room?” His smile was so precious, Anakin rarely saw it but he made sure to remember every single time he did.

His chest tightened. Obi-Wan wasn’t dumb, he needed to compose himself immediately.

“That sounds good, master.”

\--

2.

The second time Anakin suspected he might love Obi-Wan he was sixteen.

After an accident in a mission, Obi-Wan and some clone soldiers got caught in an explosion, injuring them. Anakin was completely crushed. He carried his master back to their ship where they had a medbay and a medical droid to treat him and the injured clones.

The medical droid assured Obi-Wan didn’t suffer any heavy injuries, but he would still need to rest and get treatment before he woke up. 

Anakin still wasn’t calmed by the droid’s words, he clutched his master’s hand as he was unconscious, he cried himself to sleep blaming himself for the disastrous result of their mission.. None of the clones commented on Anakin sleeping beside Obi-Wan clutching his master’s hand tightly.

When Obi-Wan woke up, he was a little groggy. He felt something, or rather someone clutching his hand. It was Anakin. He was on a chair beside him resting his head on the bed and sleeping.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly, he removed his hand from his padawan’s grip and petted his head. “Wake up, Anakin.” he said.

Anakin slowly got up, he rubbed his eyes.”Master?”

“Yes?”

“You’re ok!” He surged forward and hugged Obi-Wan tightly. He started sobbing.

“Calm down, my padawan… takes more than that to kill me.” He stroked Anakin’s back.

Anakin moved back, Obi-Wan slowly moved his hand and wiped a tear off his face. 

That single moment of affection, that small reassuring touch. Made Anakin’s stomach do weird things. He never realised how much Obi-Wan meant to him until he came close to losing him, he would probably be scolded by him and the council if they found out how much he was attached to him and Obi-Wan sure felt all of the feelings seeping through their bond right now.

Obi-Wan laughed a little. “Shields, Anakin.”

“Ah! I’m sorry master! I’m just so glad, so so glad you’re ok” He mindlessly picked Obi-Wan’s left hand with both of his. “I’ll try to pay more attention in the next mission.”

He shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault Anakin. Don’t fret yourself over it.”

Obi-Wan was worried about the level of attachment his padawan was starting to feel for him but… He didn’t comment on it.

Anakin would never let this happen again, he would never lose Obi-Wan. He would do everything in his power to keep his master safe, no matter the cost.

\--

3.

The third time… Anakin was sure he loved Obi-Wan. He was seventeen.

It was rare for Obi-Wan to show much emotion, when he did Anakin knew he meant it. So he knew all those smiles he reserved for Anakin, he knew they were genuine. The anger in his lectures, the fondness he felt in seeing Anakin grow as a Jedi and as a person, the worry for him when their missions got dangerous. They were all genuine, even though he was praised for containing his feelings like no other Jedi in the order, living with him everyday Anakin saw little things others didn’t notice, especially since they shared a force bond. It was rare, but even Obi-Wan would let down his shields sometimes.

It felt intimate, too intimate, being the only one to actually know what Obi-Wan truly felt, not by sensing through the rare instances he let his shields down, but through his little unconscious gestures. Faint smiles, furrowed brows, gentle squeezes on his shoulder.

But one in particular was the hardest for Obi-Wan to control and Anakin noticed it. His sorrow. His pain. His gloom.

They were closing in on the anniversary of Obi-Wan’s master’s death. Qui-Gon Jinn.

Whenever the topic changed to Qui-Gon, Anakin noticed Obi-Wan started to struggle with keeping his emotions, no matter what he might say, Obi-Wan was undeniably attached to Qui-Gon and Anakin understood it one hundred percent. If anything were to happen to his own master… Anakin would feel lost and hopeless.

That’s what Anakin was feeling when they were meditating together. Anakin normally was the one to not do it correctly and screw it up, but Obi-Wan was struggling to keep it together and he noticed it. 

He got closer to Obi-Wan and laid a hand in his shoulder. “Master… What’s wrong?”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and sighed. “It’s… nothing, Anakin. Let’s start over.” Anakin knew he was lying. He wasn’t that dumb and seeing his master like this pained him.

He frowned, he didn’t know how to act. “Master, you can trust me, you know?”

Obi-Wan looked at him. “I know, Anakin.”

Anakin slowly reached to Obi-Wan’s hand and squeezed it. He looked at Obi-Wan pleadingly. “So tell me please, what’s wrong?”

Obi-Wan smiled, not breaking their eye contact. “You have a good heart… dear one.” he inhaled. “This time of the year… it’s always a little harder, you can imagine why.”

Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan wasn’t bothering with keeping his shields up. “Master…” he hugged the man. Obi-Wan was surprised. “I’m here, ok? I’ll… never go away.”

Obi-Wan smiled sadly and hugged him back. “That’s a dangerous thing for a Jedi to say, dear one.” He could feel tears welling up behind his eyes. “I just…” He couldn’t find words. 

He buried his face in Anakin’s neck and wept silently. Anakin just caressed his head slowly. “It’s not your fault, it never will be.”

Seeing Obi-Wan like this, so vulnerable. Was a precious gift from the Force. Nobody else would ever see this side of him, only Anakin. 

They didn’t care; they probably garnered stares from passing Jedi, but kriff them. Obi-Wan needed this, he would never deny his master anything.

They parted after a while. He looked at Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan was feeling a little ashamed. “Better?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. He reached for Anakin’s cheeks and ran his thumb through it. “Thank you.”

Anakin was filled with butterflies. He smiled. “Don’t mention it!” 

If he was older… This would be the moment he would kiss Obi-Wan, he would never let him go and hold his hand through the toughest times. Why couldn’t he be an adult already…

\--

4.

The fourth time Anakin was sure he loved Obi-Wan he was eighteen.

He wanted to tell Obi-Wan what he was feeling, but he really didn’t know how to go about it. He would probably scold him, tell him he was too young and to stop immediately with this nonsense. Jedi didn’t love and whatnot.

But still he wanted to tell him, but how? He had to tell him in a way he wouldn’t disapprove, which was a challenge. His thoughts were accompanied by thunder drops of water hitting the ground outside.

Anakin never got used to rain, having lived in the desert his whole life, he was sure he never saw rain back there ever. Water was more precious than jewels and gold, people killed for it back in Tatooine.

But here in Coruscant, it wasn’t rare for thunderstorms to happen and as much as he enjoyed the sound of water hitting the ground, he despised thunders. He was a little scared of them but he’d never admit.

They were on their quarters resting, they weren’t on any missions and they deserved some rest after the last one… Anakin was still sore from all the running and deflecting blaster shots.

It was weird not being active, it was just a few days off. But with his thoughts rampant about Obi-Wan, he couldn’t concentrate. They were silent, the only noise on the room was the rain outside, Obi-Wan was reading beside him, really focused on whatever the content of his book was. Anakin needed to speak, tell him. He decided to rest his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

Obi-Wan didn’t mind the skinship from Anakin, before he would think to scold him for it, but he grew fond of it… Anakin really conveyed his feelings better through gestures than words.

“Master?” He looked up.

“Yes, Anakin?”

“Can I… tell you something.” Anakin said, Obi-Wan looked at him.

“Anything, what’s on your mind.”

“I love you.” He just blurted out the words, as if they were nothing. He saw Obi-Wan’s expression change from serene to utterly shocked. Eyes wide, mouth a little opened. He gulped and scratched his temple, trying to gather words.

“Do you know what you’re saying Anakin?” Obi-Wan said.

“Yes. I love you, master.”

He could see Obi-Wan flinch with the words being repeated. “Anakin… you’re young and I can see why you would say that-”

Anakin interrupted him. “Do you love me?”

Obi-Wan went dead silent.

Anakin climbed on Obi-Wan’s lap, faces inches apart from him now. He had his hands on his master’s chest. “Do you?”

Obi-Wan’s lips trembled, all he could do was stare at Anakin. 

Anakin got even closer, closed his eyes and connected their lips. Obi-Wan closed his eyes as well and for a moment he got lost in desire.

But the spell was broken instantly. Obi-Wan leaned back. “Anakin, we cannot. Get off of me, right now.”

Anakin obeyed, he returned to his side.

They stayed in silence for a while, not commenting on what just happened. 

Obi-Wan leaned his elbows in his knees and held his face. “I’m a terrible master…” He whispered.

Anakin got closer, he placed a hand in his master’s back. “What?”

“I just… kissed my padawan, I didn’t stop you from doing it… I even enjoyed it. I’m a terrible master, a terrible jedi. Damn it!”

“Master…” Anakin proceeded to hug Obi-Wan tightly. “I’m so so sorry, I did it. It’s not your fault.”

Obi-Wan answered the hug. “I do… dear one.” He whispered.

Anakin leaned back, holding Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “I love you. I love you so much.” He cupped Anakin’s cheeks. “That’s what scares me, you’re so young… I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t want to take advantage of you, I’m so ashamed. I should have stopped this long ago.”

“Obi-Wan…” Anakin rarely said his master’s name, which caught Obi-Wan’s attention. “You’re the greatest Jedi this galaxy has ever seen, the greatest master, the greatest friend ever.” He smiled.

“I’m scared, dear one. I always lose those I love… I can’t stand losing you.”

“You won’t lose me, I promise.”

“Still, this is dangerous ground for a Jedi to thread, Anakin.”

“We’re in it together, we’ll be ok, as we always are.”

Obi-Wan hugged his padawan tightly.

This was their new secret.

\--

5.

The fifth time Anakin was sure he loved Obi-Wan he was nineteen and on his knighting ceremony.

He stood in the middle of the council room he stared intently into Obi-Wan’s eyes, after reciting the ancient passages for the knighting. Obi-Wan held Anakin’s braid softly in his hand and severed it with his lightsaber.

The look Obi-Wan gave him… it said everything Anakin needed to know. His eyes conveyed such love and fondness unlike anything Anakin has ever seen. The gentle hands gripping his braid, he was sure both of them were lost in this moment forever. 

Obi-Wan softly held his hand and placed his braid in it. “Congratulations, Anakin Skywalker. You are officially a Jedi.” 

Anakin surged forward and hugged Obi-Wan, not being able to contain his excitement. “It’s all thanks to you, Master!”

“Easy there, Anakin.” Obi-Wan patted Anakin’s back. Some of the council members raised their eyebrows.

After getting congratulated by the other council members, Anakin and Obi-Wan left.

Anakin couldn’t hide his joy, he was speaking incessantly. Obi-Wan was filled with pride and love.

After going back to their quarters and enjoying a few drinks they decided to sleep.

Obi-Wan held Anakin tightly, scared he might lose him, scared this was a dream. Their relationship was dangerous, but it was worth it. Especially for these moments.

\--

+1

It wasn’t the first time Obi-Wan was sure he loved Anakin and it wouldn’t be the last.

Years had passed, the war had ended. Obi-Wan and Anakin decided to leave the Order and live quietly back in Naboo. 

They got married eventually, Anakin decided to follow his passion for working on droids and he got a small workshop, where he would build, fix and program droids and other technological gadgets.

It was a quiet life, Obi-Wan never expected this, but after so many years of loving Anakin through the war, they decided it was best for them, they didn’t want to hide their love anymore and they could never grow apart.

It was a bit chaotic when the council found out, but since they were ready to leave, the council really couldn't do much, a few of the masters were disappointed in losing probably the best Jedi they ever had.

But Obi-Wan couldn’t be happier, years had passed, grey hairs started to grow on Anakin’s head and everyday he looked even more beautiful than the last. He would never grow tired of this man as long as he breathed.

After a few drinks he and Anakin were dancing together in their living room, slowly waltzing as they locked their eyes together.

“Do you miss being a Jedi, Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked, he always asked this and Obi-Wan always answered the same thing.

“Again, Anakin?”

“You never  _ really  _ answer though.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Ok, ok” He inhaled. “Sometimes. Do you?”

“I guess…”

“We never really stopped though have we? We just left the order.” Obi-Wan said.

“Yeah we still have our lightsabers and all.” He rested his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

“You know, I have this crazy dream sometimes, that we could teach younglings by ourselves. I don’t know.”

Anakin smiled. “That does sound nice… But it sounds like someone wants kids.” He got up and held Obi-Wan’s cheeks, Obi-Wan laughed.

“Oh no, you found me out.”

“Silly old man, of course we can have kids.”

“Hey, who are you calling old? You have more white hairs than me!” Obi-Wan said.

They both laughed.

When did life become so fulfilling? These small moments made Obi-Wan’s life whole. Anakin was the love of his life, the most important person in his life. He kissed his husband softly, just like he did so many times it became pretty much routine. They simply matched, like two pieces of the same puzzle.

“I love you.” He said so many times already, but each time it was stronger than before

“I love you too.” And he listened to that many times as well, each time also much stronger than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
